RP 2011-10-01
20:36:31 It was the end of another night. Aang yawned largely as he was rather exhausted. "Well, Katara, I again enjoyed spending this night with you. I can't wait for our next date," he said, gazing into her eyes. 20:41:04 Katara smiled slightly despite being on the verge of dozing off and replied, "Neither can I. I had fun tonight," while staring into Aang's eyes. 20:42:42 "I'm so glad I have you with me, Katara. Every night with you is like a blessing from the spirits. I don't know what I'd do without you," Aang was nearly crying, so happy to have her in his life. With that, he hugged her tightly. 20:45:01 Growing a little teary-eyed as he spoke these words to her, she hugged him back. "Likewise, you make me happy beyond words. You're the absolute best and I hope you realize that." 20:46:17 Aang stood speechless in her arms, a small tear trickling down his cheek. "I love you, Katara, he said, proceeding to give her a kiss on the cheek. 20:48:20 "I love you, too, Aang," she replied happily, blushing slightly as he kissed her on the cheek and wiping the tear that ran down his face with her thumb. 20:50:06 "Good night, Katara. I will see you tomorrow, regardless." He felt a little disappointed that he was leaving her for the night, but knew he could count on seeing her again tomorrow. 20:52:51 "Good night and sweet dreams," Katara told him. "And yes, we shall see each other again tomorrow," she added, grinning. She turned, ready to head on home. 20:55:48 Aang made it back to his home, sighing happily as he thought of his girlfriend. He did not regret his decision to settle into the harsh Southern Water Tribe climate at all. He drifted off to sleep, thinking about his next meeting with Katara. As he slept, he thought he heard stomping nearby, but thought it was just his dreams and returned to his peaceful sleep. 20:59:18 Katara began walking on her way home, sleepy but satisfied. The night was clear and crisp, the village quiet. Or maybe not completely quiet... As she proceeded home, she thought she could footsteps in the snow. She averted her gaze back and forth yet could see nothing. 21:02:50 It's probably just a Polar Bear Dog gone astray, she thought and continued on her way, humming blissfully to herself. She wasn't sure what exactly happened next only that she was suddenly surrounded by several shadowed people who violently grabbed her arms and legs. She was about to let out a scream, but one of the people clasped a hand over her mouth. 21:05:22 Unable to defend herself against the attackers, she felt herself being quickly whisked away by the band of unknown men. Why does no one hear this? she thought frantically. What's going on? She felt tears come to her eyes, now frightened and unsure as she was taken away. 21:07:53 The sun rose on a beautiful morning at the Southern Water Tribe. Aang arose, and smiled as he saw the sunlight reflecting off the snowy ground. He wasted no time throwing his Air Nomad robes on, followed by his parka. With this, he made his way out to the village center, when he heard a voice scream out. "AANG!" 21:09:02 Aang happily turned around, thinking it was her. Something was off though, the voice seemed deeper than usual. As the figure ran closer and closer to him, he quickly realized it was not Katara, but rather her brother. "AANG!" 21:11:26 Sokka, out of breath, found himself standing before the young Avatar. "Hey Sokka...what's wrong?" Aang could see that Sokka was wearing a scared and hurt look. "Aang..." he tried to speak while catching his breath. "When did you last see Katara?" Aang grew puzzled. "Last night," he said. "Why?" Sokka didn't know how to say the words. "Aang...I went to meet her for breakfast this morning, and...she wasn't there. Instead, I saw this note on her bed." The Water Tribe warrior handed the note to Aang. 21:17:36 Katara suddenly snapped awake and found herself in a dimly-lit, foreboding metal cell of sorts. She wasn't sure where she was or how much time had passed by. The events from before, however, were clear in her mind. She found her wrists and ankles tightly chained to the wall and struggled for a few minutes to break free even though she knew it was useless. 21:19:54 A dark sense of gloom shadowed over her as she found herself to be completely alone in this unknown place. Thinking of nothing else she could do, she began shouting out helplessly. "Where am I? Someone, please, help!" 21:22:28 Aang took the note and opened it. It had a symbol similar to the one of the Fire Nation, but had an inscription on it that said "Domination will return." Aang remained quite confused as he opened it. "ATTENTION: AVATAR AANG. In the absence of the Fire Lord, we have decided that now is the time to put a plan into place. And it starts with the kid Sozin did not get. If you want to see your girlfriend again, you had better get to the capital. --The Sons of Sozin." (cont'd) 21:24:30 Aang revealed his face again to Sokka. "Aang?" Sokka questioned worriedly, as the Avatar's face had now grown into a devastated look. Tears streamed from his eyes. "Sokka..." he dropped the note, and then his knees to the ground. "What is it?" Sokka questioned again. (cont'd) 21:29:22 "Katara...she's been...she's been...taken," he choked out through his tears. Sokka's look quickly turned concerned. "Oh no..." The warrior also noticed that Aang missed one bit of the note. "It says to come alone. Aang..." Aang buried his face in his hands. "Why didn't I see this coming?" Sokka placed a hand on his shoulder. "Aang, you couldn't have. Why would a rebel force from the Fire Nation come here? You can get her back. I have faith in you." Aang looked at Sokka. "Thank you." With that said, Aang perched himself on top of Appa. "Yip yip." Appa took off, as the two headed towards the Capital of the Fire Nation. 21:34:05 Katara stood there helplessly tied down for what felt like years. Her muscles ached from the tightness of the chains around her wrists and ankles. She felt confused and lost, silent tears running down her face. Just then, she heard several footsteps approaching from outside and the single door to her cell creaked open. 21:36:48 She stood up straight and strained her eyes to view who was entering. In walked two heavily armored men, presumably guards, who wore helmets and facemasks. She knew instantly from their clothing that they were Fire Nation. Which meant she must've been taken to the Fire Nation... Before she could open her mouth to demand where she was, another person walked in, someone very familiar. 21:39:59 The piercing golden eyes, the jet black hair, her smirk; they were all unmistakable even though she looked a bit different from when Katara had last seen her. "Azula!" she cried out in shock and fear. A million thoughts and questions flooded her mind as she saw the former princess standing before her, grinning deviously. 21:44:17 Aang held the reins of Appa tightly, having his sky bison go at the fastest possible speed. Thoughts raced through his mind. /If they hurt her, I will, I will.../ He couldn't complete it, his sadness and rage overtaking him. He grew anxious as moments passed, him speeding towards the Capital. He hoped it would be in sight soon. 21:49:14 "W-what are you doing here? How are you here? I thought you were taken to a mental hospital!" Katara demanded to know, unable to believe that Azula was standing right before her. The princess walked towards her, albeit a little crookedly, and said, "Released for good behavior and exhibiting signs of recovery, if you must know." She laughed. "Poor Water Tribe peasant... All alone in a strange place with nowhere to run. 21:52:00 A couple of hours passed, and finally Aang could see the Fire Nation Capital in site. He quickly directed Appa to start decreasing in altitude, anxious to get to his girlfriend. "Katara...I'm coming." He grew a determined look, making sure he would be ready for her captors. 21:57:18 "You devious little witch!" Katara hissed. "I don't know where you've taken me, but mark my words, Aang will show up to rescue me!" Azula only chuckled and began swaying back and forth almost uneasily. Apparently, she still wasn't totally up to par. "I don't know..." She turned and began walking towards the door. Before exiting, however, she looked over her shoulder and asked mockingly, "Will he?" And with that, she and the guards left and Katara was left alone again. 22:03:42 More time passed with many thoughts still going through her head. Never in a million years did she expect Azula to walk through that door. Released for good behavior? she thought to herself. Please... She shook her head in disgust and weariness. Aang, please, where are you? 22:07:25 Appa landed in the heart of the Capital City. The Avatar quickly dismounted the bison and dashed, his Airbending enhancing his speed. He wondered where she could be. He ran up to a Royal Guard and quickly grabbed him. "Hey, have you seen a girl in a blue dress, long hair, possibly being held by somebody?" He anxiously asked. "Uhhh....I thought I did, out that way, behind the Palace? Why?" The guard asked. "It's important!" Aang continued to run fast. (cont'd) 22:13:47 He made his way to a stronghold about a half of mile behind the palace. There he saw the symbol that was attached to the note he had seen earlier in the morning. "This must be it," he mumbled quietly to himself. With that, he attacked the guards and stormed into the entrance, using a variety of moves from the four bending arts. 22:19:23 Complete silence had fallen over the cell only now, Katara thought she heard some sort of commotion occurring not too far off. She thought she heard the sounds of people running about and attacks being fired from afar and wondered what could possibly be going on. Could it be? she thought, trying not to bring about false hope, but still feeling slight anticipation. 22:26:24 Aang continued to defeat guards, his bending prowess of the elements proving too much for the Firebenders. Finally, as he narrowed it down to one guard, he pinned him against the wall with his staff. "WHERE. IS. KATARA?" He yelled at him. The guard panicked. "Ummm, s--s-he's..." (Cont'd) 22:28:54 "TELL ME!" The Avatar commanded him. "All right, go up the stairs to your right! She's cell number 308!" 22:31:49 The noise she had heard moments ago ceased, although she could almost make out the sounds of muffled voices. Her head hung low as silence once again dominated over all else. She hadn't the faintest idea what had happened outside, but whatever it was, it had passed.(cont'd) 22:33:43 Just as she felt hope beginning to fade away, the sound of light, rapid footsteps growing nearer and nearer filled the air. She turned her eyes towards the cell door, wondering as to what was happening now. 22:38:19 Aang made his way up the stairway, not even stopping. He quickly blew away any guards that dared to step in front of him. He made his way to third floor, quickly making it to cell number 308. There, he saw his girlfriend, looking around. "KATARA!" He shouted out excitedly, finding it hard to contain himself, happy to see her again. 22:41:21 Katara heard a familiar voice shout her name and looked up at the doorway. There, through the narrow slit in the door, she could see Aang standing just outside. "Aang!" she cried out in joy, wishing desperately that she could break free from her chains and run to him. 22:43:18 "Katara!" He looked desperately for way to break the jail cell. However, before he could look for anything, a slight clapping noise could be heard. It got louder and louder as a young woman drew nearer and nearer. "Brilliantly done, Avatar," Azula said in an evil tone, smiling sadistically. "Azula! I should have known!" He quickly moved to attack her. "RELEASE KATARA NOW!" (Cont'd) 22:47:58 "I don't think it's that easy, Avatar. Congrats, you defeated all my guards. But if you want her back, meet me in the yard in ten minutes. You want her? You'll have to fight for her." She smirked as she walked away heading towards the prison courtyard. The Avatar turned to his girlfriend. "Katara, I promise. I will get this done. I will come back. Anything for you." He blew her a kiss, the only way he could show his love for her at that moment. 22:52:46 Katara smiled and said, "I know you will. Now go and win that duel." She saw him nod and turn to leave. Although overjoyed to see that he had come, she couldn't help but feel angered and saddened as well. That Azula..., she thought bitterly, her hatred only growing even more. 22:55:28 Aang met Azula out in the courtyard. "Before that though, one of my guards is stopping by your peasant girlfriend's cell. Perhaps she'd like to see you before I wipe you out." Azula smirked as she spoke. 22:58:24 Not long after Aang had gone off to face Azula, a guard unlocked her cell door and entered, holding a key in hand. "What are you doing?" Katara asked in a sharp tone, but received no reply as the man went to work unlocking the chains. Before she could try to make a run for it, however, he grabbed hold of her and began leading her out.(cont'd) 22:59:29 "Let me go!" she demanded. "Where are you taking me?" "Silence!" the guard ordered. "I'm taking you to the courtyard on Azula's orders. Now stop fussing about and move along!" 23:07:18 Aang stared down Azula. Suddenly, she noticed Katara, under the restraint of a guard. "Katara!" "Shush," Azula demanded him. With that, a guard sounded a gong. Azula took the first shot, a simple blast of blue fire which Aang dodged easily. 23:11:36 Only moments after she had arrived on the scene and caught sight of Aang, who had called out to her, preparing to fight Azula, the duel commenced with Azula making the first move. "Come on, Aang!" she encouraged him. "Show her what you're made of!" 16:49:35 The kind, gentle spirit that Aang had within was now faded. Anyone knew that if Katara was messed with, Aang brought his fighting up to a new level against the princess. He took a large swath of water and fired it directly at her, knocking Azula to the ground. Azula quickly got up though, and gathered fire whips. Aang dodged these as fast as he could. 17:06:56 Katara watched as Aang directed all his energy into defeating Azula. She had complete faith that he would win, seeing him launch bending attacks with great power and determination. She would've joined him in the dueling arena were it not for the guard detaining her. 17:14:15 After some time using Waterbending, Aang changed to Earthbending attacks. Using the nearby rocky surface, he bended up two large rocks and launched them, but Azula dodged them both. She was clearly struggling though with Aang, which was a change from normal. Aang had always struggled with her, but today, he was dueling her hard, making her think fast. Azula fired two more fire blasts, but Aang constructed an Earth Shield, keeping the blasts away. He broke free, and began his harsh Earthbending attacks again. 17:18:28 The duel dragged on with both sides unleashing a flurry of attacks. Fire blasts, rocks and more flew back and forth. It was hard to see who had the upperhand in the fight, although she hoped it was Aang. 17:24:34 An exchange of various blasts of fire, earth, water and air continued. Neither side gained a significant upper hand, though Aang seemed to have it slightly. Azula was growing frustrated. "Give it up, Avatar!" she yelled to him. "For Katara...I will fight on," Aang got through his heavy breathing. He regathered himself and fired an air tornado at the Princess, knocking her down. He didn't wait any further, attacking her with more blasts of air. Unable to get up, Azula went to her desperation move. (cont'd) 17:27:28 Before Aang could attack again, he saw several flashes of light from Azula's fingertips. It was a familiar light. He stopped his attack stance quickly. "Oh no..." Azula had generated lightning. Aang quickly backed off as Azula got to her feet. She quickly aimed the lightning, trying to do what she had done almost two years ago in the Crystal Catacombs. Without any further hesitation, she released the lightning. 17:31:19 Katara watched as sparks of electricity appeared at Azula's command and her eyes widened in horror as a lightning bolt was conjured before her very eyes. No..., she thought. In a split second, Azula thrust forth her arm, firing the bolt. "Aang, no! Run!" she screamed. 17:34:44 Aang turned around as fast as he could, and quickly put out his fingers. He struggled mightily, but the next thing he knew, he was in control of the lightning. Zuko's teaching of lightning redirection had come in handy. But, for how much rage he felt, Aang still could not kill another living thing. Like he had done against Ozai at Wulong Forest, the Avatar redirected the lightning far away into the sky. (cont'd) 17:38:15 Azula was left in shock at the failure of her lightning. Aang quickly took advantage, and attacked her with Airbending. He pinned Azula to the wall, and locked her hands in feet in with Earthbending. "What the...?" The Princess yelled as she struggled to move. "You can't!" Aang looked at her, still holding an angry look. "This is the pain you have caused Katara," he sternly said. "You shall do this no more." With that, he ran to the guard who was holding Katara. He overwhelmed him quickly, and took his keys. He undid Katara's handcuffs and grabbed her hand. "Let's go!" He said, beginning to run. 17:42:37 Katara complied, racing away from the arena as fast as possible, not even thinking to look back. She sped off with Aang, feeling an overwhelming sense of relief, happiness and freedom. Appa soon came into view. 17:46:13 "Appa!" Aang exclaimed in excitement, ready to flee the Sons of Sozin stronghold. Just as they neared, however, the leader of the organization, along with ten other guards, swept in and cut off their path. "So...this is the mighty Avatar and his girlfriend? Well, let me tell you. We are here to take this place back from the wretched grip of Zuko, and we can not have you or this girl in the way." With that, five Firebenders, him included, set up to attack the couple. 17:39:41 And so yet another obstacle was set in their path. The group of Firebenders surrounded the couple and began their attack. Although she didn't have a direct source of water, she remembered the technique Hama had taught her almost two years ago and began bending water from the grass and trees nearby. There was no way these people would stop them. 17:43:07 Aang came back to his native element and dealt with the incoming Firebenders. He quickly formed another tornado and blew two of the soldiers away. He then switched to earth and bounded the soldiers to the ground. This was the core of the Sons of Sozin; if Aang and Katara could defeat them, the Sons would essentially be no more, especially with Zuko soon to return. He defeated the set of soldiers that bothered him. 17:56:50 The Firebenders were falling back quickly as the two proved to be a powerful force. Again and again, Katara used whatever nearby water was available to her advantage, freezing soldiers in their tracks and blasting away several others. At last, only about a dozen or so remained. 18:00:14 The Sons' leader was left stunned, that the young man and woman had overcome his best soldiers. "All right, enough nonsense!" He yelled out, and he quickly launched a large fireball at Aang. However, Aang re-directed it away with his staff. He turned to his Airbending, quickly knocking off a few more soldiers while stopping the leader's blasts. The soldiers' count dropped to a mere half-dozen. The leader quickly found himself fleeing. 18:45:23 That's right, you better run..., Katara thought, seeing the leader beginning to run from the scene. She turned her attention towards the few soldiers that remained and, knowing victory for her and Aang was near, continued to unleash Waterbending attacks that had them falling one by one. 18:47:32 Aang finished off the last soldier by bounding him to the Earth. Quickly, he captured and subdued the leader, tying his hands in rock. "I know just where to go from here, Katara," he said, as he perched on Appa with the captured leader. 18:51:00 Katara merely nodded and climbed into Appa's saddle, a bit curious as to where they'd be taking the leader yet relieved and feeling exultant after having defeated the Sons of Sozin. In a few moments, they were soaring in the air, away from the scene to a location unbeknownst to her. 18:56:19 Aang quickly descended in front of the Royal Palace, where several guards stood by, protecting it in the absence of Zuko. "Guards, we have captured the leader of a rebel uprising," the Avatar explained. "Also, we defeated his soldiers and Azula. Their headquarters are right behind the Palace." The guards seemed confused. "We were not aware of a rebel uprising...nonetheless, thank you,... 18:56:19 ...Avatar," one of them said as he took the captured leader. "We will investigate and inform Fire Lord Zuko when he returns." "This was a serious sect, sir. They took Katara from our home," Aang informed them. "Very well, we assume it has been a long day. How about we let you stay in the Palace tonight? Given your friendship with Zuko, I'm sure he would not mind." Aang turned to Katara. "Do you want to stay here tonight, Katara?" 18:59:37 "Sure, I don't mind," Katara replied, dismounting Appa. "But, uh, what exactly are we going to do with the leader?" she asked. 19:00:50 "You leave that to us," the guard said. "We shall imprison him, and then Zuko will deal with him appropriately when he returns." 19:03:09 The guards were off, dragging the captive to the palace in a matter of no time. Katara sat down on the ground and leaned against Appa. Letting out a tired sigh, she said, "I'm glad that's all over..." 19:05:28 Aang looked to his girlfriend who was now sitting to his left, smiling for the first time since the early morning. He looked at her with overwhelming happiness and love. "Me too..." He said, his emotions overcoming him. 19:09:18 Katara felt herself smiling brightly as well. Despite feeling worn out and a bit sore, she rose, went over and hugged Aang. 19:11:02 Aang returned the embrace, overcome with happiness, though he too was aching and exhausted from his battle with Azula. He could feel tears in his eyes, having Katara back with him after that scare. "Katara...I am so glad I got you back...I don't know what I would do without you," he said, choking out words through his falling tears. 19:16:09 Katara looked at Aang, beaming happily and feeling her own eyes well up a bit. Wiping the tears off Aang's face with her finger, she said, "It's all over now, though, and that's all that matters. We won and we're safe now." 19:18:26 "Yes, thankfully, it is all over," he said, staying in Katara's embrace. With that, he pulled back a little and prepared to give his girlfriend a kiss. 19:22:52 Katara closed her eyes and leaned in for a kiss, feeling all turbulence and anxiety from before dissipate. 19:23:57 As their lips met, Aang felt the sense of great relief and love come over him. It was a beautiful feeling, a feeling that Katara had given him their whole time together. He drowned in these feelings as he deepened the kiss a little. 19:28:20 Several moments passed as the two simply stood there, instigating in a deep kiss. After what seemed like a long while, Katara drew back slowly, simply smiling and gazing into Aang's eyes. 19:15:16 AangPlushie "Katara...I love you, and I could never replace you," he whispered, still gazing into her eyes lovingly. 19:17:23 KataraPlushie Katara's smile only widened as she heard this and replied, "I love you, too. And yes, you yourself are irreplaceable." 19:18:38 AangPlushie As he stood looking at her, he could feel himself growing more exhausted. "Katara, it's been a long day. We should each probably get some rest," he suggested. "I'm still sore from the fighting." 19:21:51 KataraPlushie "Same here. Plus being bound by the chains has made my ankles and wrists a bit painful. All I need to do right now is lie down and rest." She started making her way towards the palace, followed by Aang. 19:24:02 AangPlushie The two made their way to Katara's guest room, which was a few rooms short of where Aang's was to be. "Tomorrow, we get to go back to the Southern Water Tribe, safe and sound," he said, proceeding to kiss the back of her hand. "Good night, Katara." 19:28:05 KataraPlushie "It'll be great heading home again," she remarked. "Good night, Aang, and sweet dreams." She gave him a kiss on the cheek before entering her room for a night's rest. 19:30:53 AangPlushie Midday dawned on the South Pole. Aang and Katara were enjoying a day to themselves when a messenger hawk arrived on Aang's shoulder. "It's Fire Nation, and the symbol of the Fire Lord is on it. It's addressed to us, Katara." 19:33:41 KataraPlushie "Hm..." Katara opened the tube attached to the hawk's back and withdrew a tied-up scroll. Loosening the string and unravelling the parchment, she skimmed the first few lines of the letter and knew what it was addressing. 19:35:16 AangPlushie "Yep, it s from Zuko," he quickly noticed. "Let's see what it says..." (cont'd) To Aang and Katara: Thank you both for squashing the Sons of Sozin revolt. There were some murmurs of it here in the Capital but nothing came of it unfortunately until I left with Mai. I heard all about what happened, and I hope the both of you are doing okay. We have decided to take Azula to a more isolated location so she does not threaten us again. There are further things I would like to discuss with you in a week, Aang, so you and Katara are both welcome to come if you would like to bring her. That said, Aang, we'll look more into this revolt when I see you then. Sincerely, Fire Lord Zuko. 19:41:47 KataraPlushie Katara nodded thoughtfully as she read the letter. "Hm, I wonder what he means by 'further things' he would like to discuss. In any case, we'll send him a letter in reply. And it's good hear that Azula was isolated once more." 19:43:25 AangPlushie "If I had to guess, he's probably gotten new information on who was in this revolt, and if there's other issues. I would hope not, but, yes, let us send him a letter," Aang said. Notes * First and only RP appearance of Azula, though she will be mentioned later. * First RP appearance of the Southern Water Tribe. * First RP where a character is captured. Category:Roleplay